Passions AU
by wyldwytch
Summary: This is a repost from my other login, takes place after the double wedding. Au since then
1. Chapter 1

**Passions AU**

 _ **This is an AU version of Passions starting at the double wedding that wasn't. Fox meets Theresa in Bermuda and stop her trying to convince Julian to take Ethan back as the Crane heir. Also, standard disclaimer, I don't own so I make no money, but I do own any original characters.**_

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a week since the fiasco of the double wedding. Sheridan had nearly been killed and she and Luis had married as soon as they arrived back from the islands. They had found a long lost relative of the Lopez-FitzGeralds, Antonio. He was on the island of St. Lucy. He had come back with Luis and Sheridan and Pilar was over the moon. She was happy that her prodigal son had returned, though she still wished her missing husband could be with them.

Theresa was depressed. She and Ethan seemed to be through. Theresa had told Ethan that she went to Bermuda to get Julian to take him back as a Crane. She was stop by his younger half-brother, Fox, who told her that Julian would just take advantage of her and get her drunk. Ethan was furious that Theresa had done this. He still blamed Theresa for the tabloid outing him as Sam's son.

There was another newcomer to Harmony other than Antonio, and that was Fox Crane. Fox came to Harmony at the request of his grandfather, Alistair Crane. Fox also was worried about the beauty he met in Bermuda, Theresa. He knew she was having a hard time. Fox was angry at his half-brother. Ethan had the beauty that is Theresa and was throwing her away.

-Passions-

It was almost two weeks to the day of the double wedding and there was a major board meeting at Crane Industries. Everyone was there. Alistair arrived with two guests. "I will introduce my guests after we finish business," said a smug Alistair. The meeting got underway swiftly. While business was discussed, all anyone thought about was the two guests. Soon business was finished and Alistair stood. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I have had some major shakeups in my personal life and that has affected my professional one. As you all know I have had to name a new heir to my company and effective immediately my heir is Nicholas Foxworth Crane," says Alistair as Fox stands to clapping. "That takes care of one of my guests the next is the announcement of a Fashions section to Crane, and the head of that line is none other than Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald" continues Alistair as Theresa stands and again there is clapping.

Ethan is stunned. Theresa working for Crane, especially Alistair, no way. She doesn't stop. Maybe his mother was right and Theresa was just looking for a man with deep pockets. Theresa seems awfully close with Fox lately. Now joining forces with Alistair.

The board meeting broke up after the announcements. Each person knew that sparks were going to fly when the news hit certain people. Julian who was at the meeting was furious. His no-good son was getting the keys to the kingdom. Also, it seems his father had a change of heart. Now, he was in favor of Sheridan and Luis being married and was even giving Theresa, who had no prior experience, a job a head of a new branch of Crane Industries. Now it seems that Theresa was getting cozy with his other son. He still considered Ethan to be his, he raised him after all.

Both men took an early day. They went to the mansion, Ethan and Julian knew it would be up to them to break the news to Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen.

At the mansion, Rebecca, Ivy, and Gwen were discussing the fact it seemed that Ethan was going to choose Gwen. It was obvious that Ethan was distancing himself from Theresa and getting closer with Gwen. They were all aware of the fact that Ethan got his mother alimony and the right to stay in the mansion. The women were surprised when Julian and Ethan came into the parlor.

What are you doing home so early, Pookie" said Rebecca. "There was a board meeting this morning and there were some changes made," stated an agitated Ethan. "Ethan, what's wrong," asks a concerned Gwen. "Fox was made the heir and Theresa was put in charge of the new branch of Crane called Crane Fashions" Julian said, believing in telling it in one go like pulling off a Band-Aid in one go.

"WHAT" said all three women at the same time. "Just what Julian said" states a tired Ethan. Gwen was convinced what this was a ploy to get Ethan back. Rebecca was convinced that this proved Theresa was out for money, just a plain old gold digger. Ivy was sure that Theresa was trying to get Ethan back but looking at Ethan, Ivy saw that it wasn't working. Ivy suggest that they go to lunch at the Seascape.

Meanwhile, back at Crane, Theresa was in her office. She was finalizing design teams and her designs for the lines. She also called her mother. Pilar was excited for her but cautious. This was Alistair after all.

Theresa still remembered when Alistair asked her to head up Crane Fashions. Alistair had called her and her whole family together and told to ask him anything. He had confessed too many things against their family, though he did not know where their father was. Alistair then asked Theresa to head Crane Fashions. Though her family still had some reservations they told her to take the opportunity.

There was a knock on her door, and she asks who it is. The reply came at not much of a surprise. It was fox. "Hey there, Resa" says Fox, "How's your first day going?" "Not that bad actually" says Theresa. "Well I am here to take you to lunch" states a happy Fox. "I don't know" drawls out Theresa, "but okay." She secures her desk and she and Fox leave to enjoy a nice lunch at the Seascape.

-Passions-

At the Seascape, Ivy and the gang from the mansion had just arrived. They were seated and had been looking over their menus. They had just given their orders when they looked up and saw Theresa and Fox walk into the restaurant and request to be seated. Completely unaware of the glares coming their way.

As Theresa and Fox took their seats, Theresa glanced around the restaurant. She sees Ivy and the rest from the mansion seated a few tables away. Groaning, Theresa hopes that they will not start trouble. Hearing the groan, Fox asks, "What's wrong Resa?" "The vultures are here," she replies cheekily. "Don't mind them. Let's just have a great lunch" states a confident Fox. They proceed to order and talk about other topics, ignoring the group glaring their way.

Ethan was furious that Fox was having lunch with Theresa. _He wasn't supposed to be having lunch with Theresa, Theresa was his and no one else's,_ thinks Ethan. Gwen was fuming from the fact that Ethan couldn't take his eyes off Theresa. He was hers and she'd be damned if she let Theresa have him. Rebecca was worried for her daughter. But thought that this proved that Theresa was just after money. Ivy was not going to let Theresa into her other son's life, she was going to put a stop to this at once.

Just as Ivy and her group's orders arrived, Ivy excused herself and headed straight for Fox and Theresa's table. They had just given their orders to the server. Seeing Ivy approach, Fox's expression turn angry. When seeing both this change and where he was looking, Theresa saw Ivy coming their way. When Ivy arrived, she started to speak when she was interrupted by Fox. "Mother, please go back to your party and leave us alone. Nothing you can say will make any difference" sys a very angry Fox. Seeing and hearing the anger from Fox, Ivy is taken back. Feeling discretion is the better option, Ivy returns to her table. Theresa said nothing during the short exchange. Theresa told Fox to Just forget about them and enjoy their lunch. After all he was with a very beautiful woman. Laughing Fox and Theresa forgot all about Ivy and the others still glaring and enjoyed their lunch.

Everyone finished their lunch and went to work or to the mansion. Gwen managed to get Ethan to agree to a date. Rebecca was going to have "special" time with Julian that night and Ivy was going to try to find a way to destroy Theresa.

As for Theresa and Fox, they went back to Crane. Theresa had meetings that afternoon and Fox had paperwork that needed to be done. Ethan had to work as well. He had no clue as to what possessed him to say yes when Gwen suggested they go out later. Ethan does hope that Theresa hears and gets jealous. Ethan can't get over the tabloid but doesn't like the feeling he gets when Theresa is with another. Theresa does hear but does nothing about it.

-Passions-

That night, Gwen was in her room at the mansion getting ready her date with Ethan. She was so excited. Ethan was seeing Theresa for the gold-digging, little trollop she was. Gwen knew that if she could show Ethan that Theresa only wants money and that she truly cares about him, then they would be together. Gwen was pulled from her musing when Ivy knocked on her door. She told Gwen that Ethan was waiting on her in the foyer. Gwen and Ivy left Gwen's room together and joined Ethan in the foyer.

Ethan looked up and saw his mother and Gwen descend the stairs. Gwen was dressed to impress. Ethan kept thinking on how Theresa betrayed him and how honest and loyal Gwen was. He also trusted his mother's opinion. She was all for him and Gwen getting back together. They left to go to the Blue Note totally unaware that Theresa and Whitney were planning a night out.

Chad was showing newcomer Fox the Blue Note. Chad had the night off and met Fox through Whit. He had come to like the strong minded Fox. Though unaware of the tension between the two brothers.

Whitney and Theresa arrived at the Blue Note to see Chad and Fox there. Coming up to the two me, the ladies asked to join them. Fox and Chad said sure. It was open mic night. Whitney challenged Theresa to sing. Whitney went first.

Whitney was great. She had a powerful voice. Fox, Chad and Theresa were all impressed. Halfway through Whitney's song, Ethan and Gwen arrived. They found Whitney amazing. Then the MC called Theresa to the stage. Ethan, Gwen, Fox and Chad had all never heard Theresa sing before. Whitney knew if they liked her then they would love Theresa. She knew Theresa had an amazing and powerful voice.

Theresa got on the stage and dedicated her song to friends both new and old. She then begun to sing. Fox was mesmerized. He had never heard a voice like that. To him it was an angel's voice. Chad was equally as stunned. He felted that both women had equally as powerful voices. Chad wondered if either one was interested in singing professionally. Ethan on the other hand, was wondering when did Theresa sing, and since when is Chad friends with his half-brother.

Gwen was envious. Since Theresa took the stage and began to sing, Ethan couldn't take his eyes off her. Slightly elbowing Ethan to remind him that they were on a date, Gwen and Ethan approached Chad, Fox and Whitney at their table. Theresa was finishing her song on stage. As soon as she was done, the club broke out in applause. Theresa returned to her table with her friends. Seeing Gwen and Ethan there she was a little taken back, but she quickly got herself together. "Hello Gwen, Ethan, you here on a date" asks Theresa. "Yes we are" says Gwen, "Ethan and I decided to give it another chance." "Yes Theresa, can I trust you to leave us alone" asks Ethan snidely. Chad, Fox and Whitney were all taken back by the venom in Ethan's voice. Theresa, not letting Ethan know how much it hurt, says "of course." Turning to Fox she asks him what brings him to the Blue Note, completely ignoring Ethan and Gwen. She and Fox as well as Chad and Whitney tried to keep up a good evening.

Fox asks Theresa to dance with him. This upsets Ethan, though he manages to hide it from everyone. Chad and Whitney dance as does Ethan and Gwen. Soon everyone calls it a night. Fox manages to extract a promise of dinner from Theresa. They all leave. Gwen is giddy. She is certain that Theresa is going to be out. Now to kick her to the gutter where she belongs, Gwen knows her mother can help with that.


	2. Author's note

Author's note

Am writing again and will update soon

Wildgypsy


End file.
